Tail Fin
by hannahdaspannah
Summary: A story idea I got watching the new series of Race to the edge. Not exactly a spoiler per se if you haven't yet watched the new series but it is based on that excellent Netflix series.


It was a rare nice, sunny day on their island and Toothless really wanted to fly but couldn't find Hiccup. He huffed to himself feeling annoyed and this wasn't even the first time either, Hiccup kept slipping off to who knows where lately. He searched the clubhouse, their hut and even Astrid's, not that he thought he would find him there as Astrid was out flying, lucky Stormfly. Sighing he trudged back to their hut and lay down outside it in the rare sunshine.

After a while he started as he heard wing beats above him, he had dozed off briefly. Looking up he saw Stormfly land in between their hut and Astrid's. To his shock and slight jealousy however, it wasn't only Astrid who dismounted. Hiccup also did and struggled to get something out of one of the saddlebags.

 _"Thanks again for the help Stormfly, much appreciated"_ he heard Hiccup say, patting her on the head, yes Hiccup had learnt Dragonese a while ago because he wanted to communicate with Toothless properly. He shared a quick kiss with Astrid and then struggled towards their hut with what looked like several pieces of material. As he got closer he noticed Toothless sat there glaring at him _"Ahh um hi Toothless hi"_ he said nervously his tone laden with guilt, justifiably so Toothless thought. _"And just where have you been? Am I no longer good enough for you, that you feel you need to fly with another dragon?"_ he said feeling hurt and upset by this. Flying was one of the only things that they reserved just for each other after all. _"You've been disappearing for days now, and...and...so has Stormfly...oh"_ wings drooping Toothless walked off feeling more hurt as he realised this wasn't a one off occasion, Hiccup had clearly been flying with Stormfly for a while now.

It wasn't long before he heard Hiccup's stumbling run behind him _"Toothless wait, please, this wasn't what it looks like, please let me explain. Ooof! Toothless, please, I'm sorry bud, I never intended to hurt you"_ Toothless turned to see Hiccup struggling to get back up onto his feet having tripped and sighing to himself went over to help him up.

 _"This doesn't mean you're forgiven Hiccup, come on let's go back to our hut, I need an explanation. Right now I am feeling more hurt than angry with you, flying has always been the one thing that we always do together." "Yes I know and I'm really sorry *sigh* I was trying to surprise you with a special gift, but instead I have ended up upsetting you which I never wanted to do"._

Bemused Toothless watched as once they had returned to their hut Hiccup went to a chest, opened it and pulled out the material he had just seen Hiccup return from who knows where with and some pots of paint. Then went over to his desk and laid out some sheets of parchment on the ground face down.

 _"OK so remember when I caused us to crash last week and for the umpteenth time your tail fin broke?" "Er yes of course I do, but what has that got to do with any of this? It was fine, we always carry a spare along with a spare leg for you" "Well see that's when I realised, I redesigned my leg to suit me but who designed your tail fin, the material part?" "Gobber did, it's the original design he did after..." "Yes after that. You never got a chance to redesign yours if you wanted to and that doesn't really seem very fair to me. So I decided to pay a visit to Trader Johan to get some supplies to create some spairs with you, giving you a choice as to the design since it's an important part of your daily life. However I wanted it to be a surprise therefore I knew I couldn't fly to his ship with you so I asked Stormfly for her help. She and Astrid have been flying me to and from Trader Johan's ship and also Berk for the past few days and it has been exhausting but hopefully worth it". "Berk?" "Yes, you see I was buying a lot of things from Johan so I had to build him a new winch for his gangplank in return. Today was my last trip as I finished the winch and collected the materials I need. I was going to surprise you with them later" "Oh Hiccup, you didn't need to do that, I like my tail fin how it is but thank you. "_

Hiccup laid out the material he had purchased from Johan and Toothless chose blue and the original red. Then Hiccup turned over the parchment revealing some designs he had done to go on the material. Toothless was delighted with them and decided he liked a picture of him Hiccup had drawn and thought it would work well on the blue cloth. For the red he decided to stick with Gobber's original design as he really did like it. They spent the next few hours creating the new tail fins together both with big smiles on their faces.

 _"Thank you Hiccup, this was fun"_ Toothless said as Hiccup laid the material out to dry _"No problem bud, we should have done this a long time ago, now how about we go for a nice long fly together? Just you and me" "Oh yes, that sounds like a very good idea"_ Toothless jumped up and raced towards the hooks their flying gear was kept on _"Well come on slow poke, what are you waiting for?"_ laughing Hiccup walked over, saddled Toothless and put his own gear on then they walked out of the hut side by side, Hiccup clambered on and they were off.

Together as one they swooped and soared up in the sky together where they truly belonged. Toothless had a huge smile on his face and glancing back at his tail fin his smile grew even wider, tomorrow they would use the new blue one they had created together. He couldn't wait and really did love his kind, thoughtful friend.


End file.
